Fireworks
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: Amu agreed to watch the fireworks with Ikuto but how does she react when he doesn't show? Will he show? Or will he leave her depressed and alone? Find out! Sorry for sucky summery!


**A/N: Ok just a spur of the moment one-shot please enjoy**

**A/N: Ok just a spur of the moment one-shot please enjoy!! :D**

* * *

Amu waited anxiously by the big oak tree just by the yellow caution tape. She was as close as she dared to go to the tape. Her golden eyes whizzed back and forth over the darkening park as she waited. _Where was he?_ Her mind demanded but her heart fluttered in hope. _Please don't disappointed me,_ Her heart whispered helplessly.

"The fireworks are about to begin!" The loud voice announced over the speakers spread through out the large park area. Amu's heart stuttered in its beating and started to slow in depression. Tears formed foggy outlines against her eye lashes as she tried to hold them in. _He's not coming,_ Her heart and mind agreed for once in her life.

Amu slumped down the tree ignoring the bark that dug into her bare arms. She curled up her knees hugging them to her chest. She hid her face in the skin feeling completely numb inside. She always did that. Made her self believe, and actually allow herself to hope and then…of course it would all shatter beneath her feet, sending her into emotionally hell.

Amu jumped at the first loud explosion of the fireworks, the heat wave smacked agianst her body, but she ignored it. Her body remained huddled against the tree listening to the hoots and hollers of the spectators. She even heard Ami squeal in delight some distance away. Her parents cheered her baby sister on. Amu had told them she was going to sit with her friends, but had actually gone to the oak to wait for him. For Ikuto. He said he wanted to sit with her and watch the fireworks, with her. She remembered the silk smooth way his words had poured out of his mouth just inches from her face. His eyes had looked so sincere, she'd trusted him blindly. He'd just teased her, and she'd believed it. She felt so foolish crying alone in the dark while so many happy faces cheered around her.

"Your missing all the fireworks Amu." Her heart literally exploded at that exact moment. The same silky smooth voice whispered in her ear. Amu's head shot up and stared face to face with Ikuto. He had been grinning but when he saw her tears it turned into a frown. The fireworks sizzled out of the sky leveling them shrodded in the dark again.

"Why are you crying?" He demanded, almost protectively. Amu quickly scrubbed the tears away turning to Ikuto with a scowl to hid her blush.

"You are late!" She glared at him. She saw the relief swipe over his handsome face and he leaned back against the tree looking up at the sky as it was illuminated with another ear burst "**Boom**".

"I'm sorry Amu." He surprised her with the soft tone and sad smile. She stared openly at him her mouth slightly open in surprise. He turned to her a grin lining his face, her grin.

"So you were crying over me?" She blushed and started stuttering, before she finally just turned away.

"Oh, Amu don't be that way." He sighed dragging her against his side. She blushed crimson and stared straight ahead. His body was so warm, and soft. Like a giant life size pillow made just for her. Then another loud boom sent her into the air. Her eyes turned swiftly upward and reflected the fireworks. She gasped in awe as they sparked and pop in the air before going out.

"Amu?" She turned a smile still on her face when the grand finale was coming up next. Ikuto was watching her with his wonderful dark blue eyes and she felt her smile slip into an awed look. He smiled at this and leaned in closer tightening his one arm hold on her.

"I'm truly am sorry. I don't want you to have to cry ever again." He was so close, closer then he'd ever been before. Her heart hammered hopefully again, and her mind screamed for it to stop. _Don't disappointed her again_, it yelled. But Amu wasn't disappointed this time.

The finale lifted off into the sky leaving echoing booming through out the entire park followed by shouts and cheers of amazement as they watched the star sky brighten like it was day light. But neither Amu or Ikuto saw this. Both had their eyes closed leaning into each other's kiss.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's back and one around her shoulders pressing her closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest then slowly slid them around his back pressing into the kiss with as emotion as he. All she could think of were his lips. They were so soft, warm and sweet. He was thinking much of the same thing. They pulled back finally gasping for air and smiling, Amu was blushing.

"I wont make you wait next time." He said softly running his hand down her cheek. She leaned into it and grinned.

"Who said they'll be a next time." She countered. He smirked and leaned in closer. His breath pushing against her lips again.

"Your eyes told me." He whispered closing the gap again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there it is. Omg this just came to me sorry if it's a little suckish ending but it was all I got before my brain got off its super type high lol. It was inspired by me going to fireworks this Friday with a friend I haven't seen all summer though I'm sure our night wont end up like this though. Please review and thanks for reading!!**


End file.
